Facebook for the Companions
by DWBean
Summary: The tenth Doctor decides on one day that he's bored, so he decides to set up a chatroom. He invites all the characters from Series 1-7, and they have strange conversations. Enjoy! x
1. You didn't get me a lottery ticket!

**Rose Tyler ** What is this? Doctor?

**Doctor **Oh, a chatroom

**Rose Tyler ** So you can't say goodbye properly, yet you can set up a chatroom?

**Doctor **Yep :)

**Rose Tyler **…

**Donna Noble **Doctor, you're pizza's burning

**Doctor **What?

**Donna Noble **I'm in my room. And I can smell your pizza. It's burning

**Doctor** What pizza?

**Donna Noble **Do I have to draw you a bloody diagram? Pizza, Oven, BURNING

**Doctor **Oh that pizza!

**Donna Noble **Oh dear….

**Captain Jack Harkness ** Hey boys and girls. Miss me?

**Donna Noble **Of course :)

**Captain Jack Harkness ** I missed you too

**Rose Tyler ** Really Jack? Really

**Captain Jack Harkenss ** Rosie!

**Martha Jones **I've got a strange feeling about this…Doctor is it you?

**Captain Jack Harkeness **Voice of a nightingale :)

**Martha Jones **Hey Jack :) How's Torchwood

**Captain Jack Harkness **Good. Missing you though ;)

**Doctor **OK, I'm back. Pizza's burnt :(

**Donna Noble **And you JUST got that?

**Doctor **um….

**Eleven **Hello

**Donna Noble **Who's Eleven?

**Eleven **Me

**Donna Noble **Well duh….

**Eleven **The Doctor, but a regeneration on.

**Rose Tyler **Doctor, how did you do that?

**Doctor **Spoilers :)

**River Song **That's my line, sweetie

**Eleven **River! How's my gorgeous wife

**Donna Noble **Ha! I knew you were his wife :P

**River Song **Kind of obvious ;)

**Rose Tyler ** You have a wife?

**Captain Jack Harkness ** Oh no…Everyone LOG OFF

**Donna Noble **Second that

_Captain Jack Harkness and Donna Noble have logged off_

_Captain Jack Harkness and Donna Noble have logged on_

**Martha Jones **Well done…?

**Donna Noble **:)

**Amy Pond **Hello Doctor :)

**Eleven **Amy!

**Rose Tyler **Who's Amy?

**Rory Williams **Hello everyone

**Eleven **Amy and Rory were my companions

**Clara Oswald **I'm his companion now :)

**Handy **Why is my name Handy? Can't I at least be Doctor.2?

**Doctor **Fine

_Handy has changed his name to Doctor.2_

**Doctor.2 **I said AT LEAST

**Doctor **Yeah?

**Doctor.2 **Fine…

**Captain Jack Harkness **Is that everyone?

**Doctor **I think so. Roll call, Rose?

**Rose Tyler **Yep

**Doctor **Martha?

**Martha Jones **Yes

**Doctor **Donna?

**Donna Noble **It's not bloody school Doctor

**Doctor **Are you here or not?

**Donna Noble **No, I've gone ten pin bowling…what do you think, dumbo? ;) (Remember that?)

**Doctor **Oh yeah :) …Handy?

**Doctor.2 **Yes… -_-

**Doctor **Over to you, Eleven

**Eleven **Yay :) Amelia Pond

**Amy Pond **Amy

**Eleven **Whatever. Rory the Roman?

**Rory Williams **Yes

**Eleven **Clara

**Clara Oswald **Yep

**Eleven **That's everyone

**River Song **...

**Eleven **Apart from my darling wife, River. I was just saving you till last

**River Song **Of course you were sweetie

**Eleven **:)

**Donna Noble **So how come I'm a current companion and someone else is at the same time?

**Doctor **Wibbly wobbly timey wimey

**Rose Tyler **oh dear…

**Martha Jones **I remember that

**Donna Noble **Oh that clears it up, thanks

**Doctor **My pleasure ;)

**Clara Oswald **I know how to seriously backfire this on the Doctor

**Donna Noble ** I'm intrigued… :)

**Eleven **Uh oh…ten, watch out

**Doctor **I'm scared

**Clara Oswald **Who can tell the most embarrassing Doctor story?

**Donna Noble **Ha! Gotcha now, Timeboy! What's scarier than a thousand Daleks? My mum and 8 companions :)

**Rose Tyler **I've got one. The Ninth Doctor, ears, remember him Jack?

**Nine **I have also been invited, Miss Tyler, so keep your mouth shut

**Rose Tyler **Never :) He brought be back 12 months late, thinking it was 12 hours which resulted in a good old Jackie Tyler slap on the cheek

**Donna Noble **Haha :) I slapped him. I thought he had kidnapped me

**River Song **I slapped him too.

**Doctor **You punched me once!

**River Song **When?

**Doctor **Spoilers

**Rory Williams **I punched him once

**Eleven **Ok…so we've all slapped or punched me at some point in time

**Rose Tyler **I haven't

**Martha Jones **I have

**Captain Jack Harkeness **Hate to say it Doc, Me neither. Doesn't mean I won't though ;)

**Amy Pond **Wow…I haven't either

**Donna Noble **He's fun to slap

**Doctor **Cheers Donna….

**Donna Noble **:)

**Clara Oswald **There, sorted

**Rose Tyler **What is?

**Clara Oswald **Slapped him :)

**Eleven **And thanks for that, Clara. You came into the control room JUST TO SLAP ME and then went back to your room…

**Clara Oswald **Yep :)

**Donna Noble **I like you :)

**Clara Oswald **I know. I'm amazing

**Martha Jones **And very modest

**Clara Oswald **:P

**Doctor **Well…at least I'll know Clara's coming to slap me when I'm on this chatroom…

**Clara Oswald **Yeah, well you knew when I slapped you

**Rose Tyler **I'm confused

**Clara Oswald **Me too…

_Nine has logged off_

**Amy Pond **Well he's a bit grumpy…

**Rose Tyler **Tell me about it

**Doctor **Hey!

**Rose Tyler **:P The Doctor was a woman once

**Captain Jack Harkness** Listening extremley intently

**Doctor **Rose Tyler, when was that?

**Rose Tyler **On New Earth, Cassandra went inside of him

**Doctor **That was Cassandra

**Rose Tyler **Still funny to see :D "So many parts, and hardly used. Two Hearts! Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba"

**Donna Noble **Would have LOVED to see that

**Doctor **You kissed me as Cassandra

**Rose Tyler**…Call it even? :P

**Doctor **Fine

**Amy Pond **When I first met the Doctor, he turned around and walked right into a tree

**Clara Oswald **Well, that's just common

**Eleven **Hey! I had just regenerated. Hey Rose, remember the guy on New Years Eve who you spoke to and you thought was drunk

**Rose Tyler **Yeah…?

**Eleven **And he said 'I bet you're going to have a great year'?

**Rose Tyler **Yeah

**Eleven **That was me…well, Ten

**Rose Tyler **No way!

**Eleven **:)

**Captain Jack Harkness **Was it you who gave the lottery ticket to Donna?

**Donna Noble **WHAT?

**Eleven **…Jack…why?

**Captain Jack Harkness **I'm sorry :(

**Clara Oswald **How come you never gave me a lottery ticket :(

**Martha Jones **Me neither :(

**Rose Tyler **Me neither

**Amy Pond **Or me

**Rory Williams **Or me

**River Song **Neither

**Captain Jack Harkness **Oh dear Doc, or me :(

**Eleven **I'm sorry :)

_Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Clara Oswald, River Song and Captain Jack Harkness have logged off_

**Donna Noble **It better be a triple rollover ticket

**Eleven **Spoilers

**Doctor **I should really talk to the Shadow Procolomation of making a multiuniverse ban against that word

**Eleven **Could you please?

**Donna Noble **Bye :)

**Eleven **Where are you going?

**Donna Noble **To bed. With all the running you used to make me do, who can blame me

**Doctor **It's not that bad

**Donna Noble **Asleep on the keyboard Doctor, Asleep on the keyboard

**Eleven **Night, Donna Noble

**Donna Noble **Night. This is a similar format to Facebook

**Doctor …**I may have just invented Facebook

**Donna Noble **No surprise there. Night, timeboy's

_Donna Noble has logged off_

**Doctor **So what happens to Donna?

**Eleven **Spoilers

**Doctor **Remind me to punch myself

**Eleven **Will do :)

_Doctor has logged off_

**Eleven **Hehe by myself….All by myselfffff Don't wanna beeeee all by mysellffff anymorrrreeee...I need help…

_Eleven had logged off_


	2. Fuses and Swimming Pools

_Donna Noble has logged on_

DONNA NOBLE: Is anyone else here?

ROSE TYLER: I am

DOCTOR.2: Me too

DONNA NOBLE: So how come there are two Doctors?

DOCTOR.2: I would say Spoilers…

DONNA NOBLE:…I might pay a visit to the Shadow Procolomation myself

ROSE TYLER: So what have you been doing? Handy and I just finished work

DONNA NOBLE: Went to see some sort of carnival on a planet

DOCTOR.2: Which one? The festival of the green moon? That's brilliant :)

DONNA NOBLE: I dunno. It was good though :) Doctor made me drink some kind of beer which looked like puss, but it tasted well good :)

_Doctor has logged on_

DOCTOR: I might change my name to Ten…or The Doctor

DONNA NOBLE: Musing out loud again, sweetie?

DOCTOR: Maybe :P

_Doctor has changed his name to The Almighty Doctor…who is brilliant_

DONNA NOBLE: Oh help us…

THE ALMIGHTY DOCTOR...WHO IS BRILLIANT: I like it :)

DONNA NOBLE: Well of course you would

ROSE TYLER: Seriously?

THE ALMIGHTY DOCTOR…WHO IS BRILLIANT: Ok…

_The Almighty Doctor…who is brilliant has changed his name to Ten_

TEN: That gives a better ring to it

DONNA NOBLE: Yeah…

DOCTOR.2: Technically then aren't I Ten.2?

TEN: I guess

DOCTOR.2: Why not John Smith?

TEN: Why John Smith?

DOCTOR.2: That's my name

TEN: You stole my name! -_-

DOCTOR.2: I am you

TEN: Ok…fine. Valid Point

DOCTOR.2: Thank you

DONNA NOBLE: I'm confused

TEN: Don't worry :)

_Doctor.2 has been changed to John Smith_

JOHN SMITH: Thank you :)

TEN: You're welcome

_Clara Oswald has logged on_

CLARA OSWALD: Calling all boys and girls. Clara is in the house :)

TEN: Why haven't you and Jack met?

CLARA OSWALD: I think he's intimidated by me

ROSE TYLER: Of course he is

CLARA OSWALD: Yup

TEN: Donna and I just went to the festival of the green moon. It was brilliant :)

JOHN SMITH: … why do I bother…

DONNA NOBLE: :P

CLARA OSWALD: Well, the Doctor and I just got back from some sitting. We sat by the doors of the TARDIS and looked over systems and galaxies that went past us. He called it 'Donna's Way'

DONNA NOBLE: Oh yeah :)

TEN: I remember that.

CLARA OSWALD: Why is it Donna's Way?

DONNA NOBLE: When I first met the Doctor I appeared inside the TARDIS and then ran to the door because I thought he was a kidnapper, but realised we were in deep space

CLARA OSWALD: Ah makes sense :P

ROSE TYLER: I miss all of that :(

JOHN SMITH: I'll get our TARDIS up and running don't worry!

ROSE TYLER: When?

JOHN SMITH: Couple more months. Just needs to grow a bit more :)

ROSE TYLER: Fine :)

DONNA NOBLE: Where are you exactly? I thought you were trapped in a parallel universe?

ROSE TYLER: I am. Not trapped anymore though :)

JOHN SMITH: Thank you ;)

CLARA OSWALD: How are our messages sending through a parallel universe?

TEN: It's a refragment exchange between the hydrolicer and the metropodian switches, which then feeds back in to the hotwire loop and ripples through the midochondriac sender

DONNA NOBLE: …

ROSE TYLER : Errr…

CLARA OSWALD: I got it :)

TEN: Did you?

CLARA OSWALD: Yep

TEN: Really?

CLARA OSWALD: No…

TEN: Didn't think so. Where am I anyway?

CLARA OSWALD: I don't know. In the swimming pool I think…hang on…shit

DONNA NOBLE: Clara Oswald! Language! Please, let's keep this PG

ROSE TYLER: She's gone, Donna

DONNA NOBLE: Yeah…

TEN: I wonder what I did that means Clara swore at me…

DONNA NOBLE: Anything Doctor, knowing you

ROSE TYLER: That's true :)

JOHN SMITH: I love how Rose and I are sitting next to each other…

DONNA NOBLE: The Doctor and I are as well

TEN: Well this is useful…

DONNA NOBLE: Well, we know eleven isn't sitting next to Clara

ROSE TYLER: Duh

DONNA NOBLE: …

CLARA OSWALD: I'm back. You wouldn't believe what you just did.

ROSE TYLER: I dread to think

CLARA OSWALD: You were exchanging the fuse's in all the plugs. While in the swimming pool

DONNA NOBLE: Oh god :/

CLARA OSWALD: I thought you were joking!

TEN: I probably was, Clara Oswald, but now that you told me, I have to go be a stupid idiot and do major rewiring while surrounded by water

CLARA OSWALD: Oh

TEN: Oh it is

ROSE TYLER: Surely you can just…not?

JOHN SMITH: That would create a paradox

ROSE TYLER: Which is…?

TEN: Rassilion give me strength. Did saving your father not teach you anything?

ROSE TYLER: Oh yeah :)

DONNA NOBLE: paradox, shamadox. Why practically sentence yourself to death by electrocution?

TEN: Because Clara told me to!

CLARA OSWALD: You can't use that :)

TEN: I'm going to bed

DONNA NOBLE: But you don't sleep?

TEN: That you remember?

DONNA NOBLE: I remember the things that will come back to haunt you, spaceman :)

TEN: I know

DONNA NOBLE: Night sweetie ;)

TEN: Night :)

_Ten has logged off_

DONNA NOBLE: Ha he hasn't gone to bed. He's tinkering with the TARDIS. He may have forgotton I'm in the same room as him…

ROSE TYLER: He does tend to do that

CLARA OSWALD: A lot

DONNA NOBLE: Well, I'm gonna go join him. In whatever. Oh no, he wants me to log off now. We're going somewhere. Bye :)

CLARA OSWALD: Byeeee :)

_Donna Noble has logged off_

CLARA OSWALD: I'm gonna go see what clever boy is up to. A bientot, ma chicas

ROSE TYLER: You used two different languages in the same sentence

CLARA OSWALD: Oh yeah :) Bye xx

_Clara Oswald has logged off_

JOHN SMITH: I've got a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves

ROSE TYLER: If you're going to sing it, please don't type it as well

JOHN SMITH: And this is how it goeeeeessss

ROSE TYLER: -_-

_Rose Tyler has logged off_

JOHN SMITH: Oh…

_John Smith has logged off_


	3. Three Big Fingers

CHAPTER 3

_CLARA OSWALD has logged on_

CLARA OSWALD: Hello?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Hello ;)

CLARA OSWALD: Are you flirting with me?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Of course not. I'd never do that

CLARA OSWALD: Of course…

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: So how've you been?

CLARA OSWALD: Exhausted. Just spent the last three days in bed. The Doctor is being overprotective…at first I thought it was cute, but now it's just a little bit annoying.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Tell me about it. I'm banned from saying hello!

CLARA OSWALD: Well, that I can understand :)

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I resent that! Why are you in bed?

CLARA OSWALD: Long story. We went to the Doctor's grave and…I jumped into his timestream. I lived 1000 lives in about three seconds.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Woah. How are you still alive?

CLARA OSWALD: The Doctor jumped in to get me

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I'm not going to say how stupid and dangerous that was for him to jump into his own timestream…actually, I will. It was stupid and dangerous for him to jump into his own timestream!

CLARA OSWALD: I know. What about you? What have you been doing?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Just went on a cruise.

CLARA OSWALD: That's nice. Carribean?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Nah, that's a bit to old fashioned for me. It was more of a gay cruise around the seven stars of the foonexia cluster.

CLARA OSWALD: Of course. Have fun?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Oh yeah. Met this really nice guy and…well, I leave the rest to your imagination ;)

CLARA OSWALD: I won't be imagining anything, thank you very much!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Your loss.

_ELEVEN has logged on_

ELEVEN: Hello Jack, Clara

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Hey, Doc

ELEVEN: Clara, I really think you should be getting some rest

CLARA OSWALD: For the love of god, Doctor! I'm not a child!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I'm gonna leave you to it…

CLARA OSWALD: Don't you dare go anywhere, Jack Harkness!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Well that's me told. I had a friend who used to use that tone on me…Good luck Rhys

ELEVEN: What's wrong, Clara?

CLARA OSWALD: What's wrong, Doctor, is that I'm 25 and I know when I need to wash and go to sleep, and I certainly don't need ANY help in getting dressed.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Score

CLARA OSWALD: If you're going to do that, you can go away

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Nah, I'm intrigued now.

ELEVEN: I'm sorry. I just thought that you needed someone to talk to after you were split all across time and space.

CLARA OSWALD: I do, just not someone who needs to stand outside my bedroom in case I wake up in the night.

ELEVEN: OK, I'll give you more space

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Anyone else see the irony there?

CLARA OSWALD: Thank you, and sorry for getting mad

ELEVEN: It's ok, I'm sorry too.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: You guys fight like an old married couple. Speaking of that, how's River?

_RIVER SONG has logged on_

RIVER SONG: Someone said my name?

ELEVEN: Only you could hear your name from another dimension, 2000 years in the past and on a private chat and manage to log on.

RIVER SONG: Ooh I should add that to my CV.

CLARA OSWALD: Hang on, I'm confused. Aren't you dead?

RIVER SONG: Sort of. I'm a virtual mind.

CLARA OSWALD; Oh, ok.

RIVER SONG: So, how've you been, sweetie?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Great, even better now you're here ;)

RIVER SONG: Ah, good. I tend to have that effect. I think it's the curls

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: You have curly hair? Even better

RIVER SONG: You see, I never like to disappoint.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Oh, Doc, I was talking to my friend Gwen the other day and told her about the chatroom. Can she join?

ELEVEN: Yeah, OK. Just trying to remember the admin password...I think its rycbar123

_Request has been sent to GWEN COOPER_

CLARA OSWALD: You know who else we should invite?

ELEVEN: Who?

CLARA OSWALD: Vastra, Jenny and Strax

ELEVEN: Yeah, I guess.

_Request has been sent to MADAME VASTRA, JENNY FLINT and THE PHSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF_

CLARA OSWALD: Strax won't appreciate that…

_THE PHSYCOTIC POTATO DWARF has logged on_

THE PHSYCOTIC POTATO DWARF: Clara boy is correct, sir. I am not appreciating your current humour, sir.

ELEVEN: Sorry…not really.

THE PHSYCOTIC POTATO DWARF: Sir, if you are not careful I will get some grenades

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: This is quite homoerotic

CLARA OSWALD: Not being rude, Strax, but how can you type with only three, very big fingers?

THE PHSYCOTIC POTATO DWARF: Human, how can you type with five very small fingers?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I like him.

CLARA OSWALD: …

RIVER SONG: This is quite entertaining.

ELEVEN: Oh good, I'm glad I amused you all while Straxy Waxy here blows me up

CLARA OSWALD: Always a pleasure

ELEVEN: Oh, great

THE PHSYCOTIC POTATO DWARF: If you say sorry, I won't blow you to smithereens on sight

ELEVEN: Strax, I am not saying sorry.

CLARA OSWALD: Now Doctor, you did start it

ELEVEN: How?

CLARA OSWALD: For calling him the psychotic potato dwarf for starters

THE PSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF: I do not understand. How do I resemble a dish?

CLARA OSWALD:…Anyway…I think you should apologise

ELEVEN: I am not apologising

CLARA OSWALD: C'mon…for me?

ELEVEN: Eugh, fine. Strax I'm sorry

THE PSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF: Commander Strax…

ELEVEN: Commander Strax, I am sorry

THE PSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF: Commander Strax, General to the Sontaran Empire…

ELEVEN: Commander Strax, General to the Sontaran Empire, I am sorry

THE PSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF: Commander Strax, General to the Sontaran Empire who is the bestest Sontaran EVER…lol

ELEVEN: Strax, tell Jenny I said to stop buying the fancies.

THE PSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF: I'm going to go play with my grenades…

ELEVEN: Bye bye!

THE PSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF: Yes…

_THE PSYCHOTIC POTATO DWARF has logged off_

_DONNA NOBLE has logged on_

CLARA OSWALD: Hey, Donna :)

DONNA NOBLE: Give me a mo, just trying to make sense of this conversation…

CLARA OSWALD: Okay then

DONNA NOBLE: JACK HARKNESS, YOU ARE GAY?! :(

ELEVEN: That's what she gets from the whole conversation…

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Bi, actually. But I have room for a certain ginger…;)

DONNA NOBLE: How do you know I'm ginger?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I met you before. You haven't met me yet

DONNA NOBLE: Do I snog you?

ELEVEN: Donna, that's hardly appropriate

DONNA NOBLE: Shut it, chin

ELEVEN:…Clara…How does she know about my chin…?

CLARA OSWALD: I may have bumped into her…while you were running around…chasing a wasp…in 1920…in Agatha Christie's house…and shown her a picture of you…

ELEVEN: Clara? Really? Where did you get a picture?

CLARA OSWALD: I saved it from the Dalek Asylum. Not sure, really.

DONNA NOBLE: Oh my god, that was you?

CLARA OSWALD: yeah, that's me, keeping a low profile

DONNA NOBLE: You said your name was Oswin? Oh…had too much to drink?

CLARA OSWALD: No, more like scattered into a 1000 pieces over time and space

DONNA NOBLE: What?

CLARA OSWALD: Just read the conversation, Donna!

DONNA NOBLE: Fine

RIVER SONG: Oh, sorry to disappoint you all, got to go. Joshua's calling

ELEVEN: Joshua?

RIVER SONG: Joshua and Ella, my kids

ELEVEN: WHAT?!

RIVER SONG: Oh, not yours sweetie, nothing to worry about. They're the library's default kids. Looking after them

ELEVEN: You nearly gave me heart attack. And that's hard to do with two hearts…and I rather like this face

DONNA NOBLE: Joshua and Ella? Ginger?

RIVER SONG: Oh, right. Yeah, I guess they were your kids and some point. Don't worry, they know about everything

DONNA NOBLE: Do they remember me?

RIVER SONG: No, honey, sorry. They're not real. In a way, I'm not. Anyway, see ya later xx

ELEVEN: Bye

_RIVER SONG has logged off_

CLARA OSWALD: I'm going to pretend that I understand

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Me too

ELEVEN: Don't worry

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: You should come to Torchwood some time, Doc. Then I can meet Clara and see if she's as pretty as you tell me

CLARA OSWALD: What?

ELEVEN: oh you are so lucky you are immortal!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Immortal man, nothing to fear

CLARA OSWALD; You think I'm pretty?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Leave you to it ;)

ELEVEN: Don't go anywhere

_CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS has logged off_

ELEVEN: He listens to you and not me?

CLARA OSWALD: Oh grow up :)

ELEVEN: Nah. Night

CLARA OSWALD: You haven't answered my question yet

_ELEVEN has logged off_

CLARA OSWALD: What is it with him and unanswered questions?!

_CLARA OSWALD has logged off_


	4. Noddy

GWEN COOPER: I am telling you, anything that breathes. Probably anything that respires...

MADAME VASTRA: You cannot be serious.

GWEN COOPER: Believe me, deadly serious. Ask Rhys. Or the Doctor. Or Jack…he'd tell you. He's proud of it.

_AMELIA POND has logged on_

GWEN COOPER: Hi!

AMELIA POND: Hey :) What are you guys talking about?

MADAME VASTRA: Gwendolyn was telling me about the charismatic habits of Captain Jack Harkness.

GWEN COOPER: Just Gwen, actually. Gwendolyn sounds a bit Malory Towers

AMELIA POND: I met Enid Blyton once :)

GWEN COOPER: Seriously?

AMELIA POND: Yep! Let me tell you, Noddy is FIT

GWEN COOPER: Haha! Did he take you into his little red car? ;)

AMELIA POND: No…my husband was there :(

GWEN COOPER: Shame :) So, how are you related to the Doctor?

AMELIA POND: Technically…I'm his mother in law, but I don't like to remind myself of that…it makes me think of Rory's mother. River Song is my daughter.

GWEN COOPER: Oh, right. What about you, Vastra?

MADAME VASTRA: I'm his friend. Do you remember me, Amelia? I was at Demon's run with my wife Jenny.

AMELIA POND: Of course! You're the homoreptilian lady, right?

MADAME VASTRA: Yes. I do prefer 'Lizard Woman From The Dawn Of Time', the reactions are better.

GWEN COOPER: Wait, You're a Lizard woman from the dawn of time?!

MADAME VASTRA: Yes. See Amelia :)

AMELIA POND: Point taken :P

_CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS has logged on_

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Hello, Ladies ;)

MADAME VASTRA: I see

GWEN COOPER: Yep

AMELIA POND: Definitely

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I'm confused!

GWEN COOPER: Never mind

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Gwen! How's the family?

GWEN COOPER: Great! My mum's recovering, so is the world really. Anwyn is nearly four now, talking and everything. Rhys is…well Rhys.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: That's great :)

GWEN COOPER: You?

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Oh, Gwen, I don't want to make you blush ;)

AMELIA POND: Damn it, Jack! I had you timed to nearly 30 seconds without flirting or making a rude comment

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Ooh, I must be getting old

AMELIA POND: You must have been unbearable in your twenties…

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: People found me a bit more than bearable ;)

MADAME VASTRA: You are impossible

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: That's me, the impossible boy

AMELIA POND: Ha! You'd go well with Clara

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I have tried to meet her, but the Doctor is very protective. Between you and me…and everyone else, including three different incarnations of the Doctor, I think he has a bit of a crush on her ;)

MADAME VASTRA: I will second that

AMELIA POND: But he's married to my daughter

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Awkward….

GWEN COOPER: Jack, shut it

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Sorry

AMELIA POND: How on the TARDIS did you do that?!

GWEN COOPER: I like that ;) I have him trained

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: She has me trained in a lot of things ;)

GWEN COOPER: Jack Harkness, you have no idea how close I am to logging off!

AMELIA POND: I might use that threat as well.

GWEN COOPER: Oh Amy, there's a picture of him on stage somewhere with ripped trousers. I can't take him anywhere!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: You saw that!

GWEN COOPER: Yes! It's gone viral! "I've got to tell ya, I've just ripped my pants" SERIOUSLY?

AMELIA POND: OH MY GOD THAT'S YOU! I cannot tell you how many times Rory and I have laughed over that!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: I'm there to entertain the world ;)

MADAME VASTRA: Strange, he's not even the slightest bit embarrassed

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Why would I be? I was wearing clean underpants!

GWEN COOPER: I'm going to log off now

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: That wasn't rude!

GWEN COOPER: No, it was disgusting. Anyway, the Breadwinner's home, and he'll want his Hot Pot

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Bye! Give my love to Rhys!

GWEN COOPER: I will. Bye Amy, Vastra x

_GWEN COOPER has logged off_

AMELIA POND: I still cannot believe that was you. It's hilarious!

MADAME VASTRA: I am not aware of this video

AMELIA POND: I'll send it to you. In fact, I wonder if there's a wall I can put it up on, make sure EVERYONE sees it.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Thank you

AMELIA POND: I've sent it to you, Vastra

MADAME VASTRA: Thank you :) I'm going to go get Jenny so she can watch it as well.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Thanks for that, Amy ;)

AMELIA POND: You're welcome! I think it's important education. When one rips ones pants, one does the best that one can to keep it discreet. One does not then bend over in front of a crowd to show it!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: It's more fun the second way ;)

AMELIA POND: And that is also a way to make you go viral. Anyway, I've got to go now. Bye! X

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Bye :) x

_AMELIA POND has logged off_

MADAME VASTRA: Jack…that video is…well, you'll always keep a spare pair of trousers nearby.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Nah, it's no fun if I then rip my pants again!

MADAME VASTRA: Right. I might go as well. There's only so much Captain you can take…

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Bye, Vastra. Tell Strax I said…to go play with his grenades

MADAME VASTRA: I will do nothing of the sort. Last time he blew up our front room. We still have to get it re done.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: Fine. Let him have a fancy from me, then.

MADAME VASTRA: No. He was playing with his grenades and high on fancies when he blew up the front room.

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS: OK! Just tell the potato I said hi! :)

MADAME VASTRA: I will. Goodbye, Jack

_MADAME VASTRA has logged off_

_CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS has logged off_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed followed and favourited! :) There is actually a video of John Barrowman on stage in Glasgow, and he's ripped his pants. After you see it, you realise why everyone loves John Barromwan :) Here's the link:**_

_** watch?v=_sz6GaXc95I**_


	5. Bruce Springsteen

ROSE TYLER: Oh god, and the hours he'd spend doing his hair!

MARTHA JONES: Yes! And he'd just mess it all up anyway!

CLARA OSWALD: He's even worse now! He has a huge fringe at the front which must use at least a bottle of hair gel per week.

RORY WILLIAMS: He still has that?

CLARA OSWALD: Yes. I wonder if it will snap in half if I try…

RORY WILLIAMS: He will kill you if you do that.

CLARA OSWALD: It'll be worth it :)

ROSE TYLER: Does your Doctor's hair defy the laws of gravity?

CLARA OSWALD: So DON'T. STOP. ME. NOWWWWWW

RORY WILLIAMS: DON'T STOP ME CAUSE I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME

MARTHA JONES: HAVING A GOOD TIME!

CLARA OSWALD: I'm a rocket ship, on my way to MARSSS

RORY WILLIAMS: on a collision course

CLARA OSWALD: (sounds like the TARDIS…) I'm a satellite, I'm out of controlll

RORY WILLIAMS: I'm a…yeah, let's stop there.

CLARA OSWALD: That's a good idea.

ROSE TYLER: Right…

CLARA OSWALD: Well, you're no fun! :P

ROSE TYLER: Thanks

CLARA OSWALD: I didn't mean it like that…

RORY WILLIAMS: Anyway, Martha what are you doing?

MARTHA JONES: I'm currently eating any scrap of food I can find.

CLARA OSWALD: Midnight munchies? ;)

MARTHA JONES: Nah, more like 7 months pregnant munchies

CLARA OSWALD: You're pregnant! Congratulations!

MARTHA JONES: Thanks :) It's a girl. A very hungry girl…

CLARA OSWALD: Aww :) Thought of any names?

MARTHA JONES: No not yet. Mickey and I will decide when she's born

ROSE TYLER: Mickey's the father?

CLARA OSWALD: Where's Jack when you need him… So Rory! Remember Oswin?

RORY WILLIAMS: Oswin? As in soufflé girl?

CLARA OSWALD: Yeah. That's me, Nina.

MARTHA JONES: Nina?

CLARA OSWALD: Nina. It's a personal thing ;)

RORY WILLIAMS: That's you! I thought you died?

CLARA OSWALD: Long story. Really long story

RORY WILLIAMS: Ok. I never really got to say thanks, anyway. Thanks!

CLARA OSWALD: You're welcome, beaky boy

RORY WILLIAMS: I'm so glad that those nicknames stuck…

_ELEVEN has logged on_

CLARA OSWALD: I thought you were in the pool?

RORY WILLIAMS: Hopefully not doing electrics…

ELEVEN: Rory the Roman! How's the missus?

RORY WILLIAMS: Alright :) We've adopted a boy

ELEVEN: Really? You're all grown up! What did you call him? Go on, make me blush.

RORY WILLIAMS: We called him The Doctor.

ELEVEN: Really?!

RORY WILLIAMS: No, you idiot! We called him Brian.

ELEVEN: Oh.

CLARA OSWALD: You really are gullible, Doctor :)

ELEVEN: Oi!

MARTHA JONES: Haha :)

ELEVEN: Hello, Martha! How's the family?

MARTHA JONES: Great. It was just telling Rory and Clara that I'm expecting a girl in two months

ELEVEN: Will people stop getting babies!

CLARA OSWALD: Is someone jealous…? ;)

ELEVEN: No! I don't want babies! They all poop and sick everywhere, and the TARDIS will get into a huff.

CLARA OSWALD: I am just around the corner if you change your mind ;)

ELEVEN: CLARA OSWIN OSWALD!

CLARA OSWALD: Ok, everyone, out of 10, how red do you think his face has just gone?

MARTHA JONES: 8

RORY WILLIAMS: 9

ROSE TYLER: 5

CLARA OSWALD: 9. I've seen it slightly worse…

RORY WILLIAMS: How can that get worse?!

CLARA OSWALD: Oh it can ;)

RORY WILLIAMS: I'm going to ignore that…I am his father in law…

CLARA OSWALD: Really? He must be a very irritating son in law.

RORY WILLIAMS: He is. He popped out of a present at my stag do, after telling the stripper to go away.

ELEVEN: I didn't tell the stripper to go away, I said that she must be cold in what she was wearing, so I advised her to go home and put something more sensible on.

CLARA OSWALD: Something's telling me he doesn't fully understand the concept of a stripper…

RORY WILLIAMS: Me neither

ELEVEN: I understand what a stripper is! They are people that come into parties and dance for you!

CLARA OSWALD: I'll tell him. Get ready for a 10…

MARTHA JONES: I had no idea how entertaining these conversations are when you just watch them :)

ROSE TYLER: They are bit

ELEVEN: OK…I understand. That was a bad move on my behalf, I'm sorry Rory.

RORY WILLIAMS: It's OK. You did make up for it :)

ELEVEN: Yeah, I did :)

CLARA OSWALD: It's weird…Rose I think I met you once. I'm not a hundred percent sure…but were you ever in a Scottish house with (I think) Queen Victoria?

ROSE TYLER: Yeah, I was. That's when Torchwood was created

CLARA OSWALD: Oh! It's all coming back to me now. I was working as a maid there and then Queen Victoria came, and then there was this rumour that a Scottish Doctor and his tim'rous beastie had come to stay as well! But…then I got killed by the werewolf in the basement.

ELEVEN: You were there?

CLARA OSWALD: Yep :) I think I did suggest to good ol' Vic not to banish you from Scotland…but the old dear never listened.

ELEVEN: Oh well. I still come back :)

CLARA OSWALD: To be honest, if she hadn't told you not to go back, you probably wouldn't have

MARTHA JONES: That sounds like you…

ELEVEN: Oi! Will people stop picking on me!

CLARA OSWALD: Never, you're too fun to pick :)

RORY WILLIAMS: Good to know someone is doing some picking

ELEVEN: I'll go play with my grenades in a minute!

CLARA OSWALD: Oh you will not!

ELEVEN: Come and get them ;)

CLARA OSWALD: Maybe I will ;)

MARTHA JONES: Do you two EVER stop flirting?

CLARA OSWALD: When it suits me :)

ELEVEN: She's the boss

CLARA OSWALD: Why, thank you

MARTHA JONES: There she goes…

CLARA OSWALD: There she goes agaiiinnn

RORY WILLIAMS: Nope, only doing it the once.

CLARA OSWALD: :(

MARTHA JONES: C'mon, Clara. We'll think of a good song to get him singing to…

CLARA OSWALD: Hm…Doctor, what singer did Rory like?

ELEVEN: Bruce Springsteen!

CLARA OSWALD: Born down in a dead man town

MARTHA JONES: The first kick I took was when I hit the ground

ELEVEN: You end up like a dog that's been beat too much

RORY WILLIAMS: Guys, this is evil. You know I love this song!

CLARA OSWALD: Till you spend half your life just covering up…

ELEVEN: BORN IN THE USA

MARTHA JONES: I WAS BORN IN THE USA

CLARA OSWALD: I WAS BORN IN THE USA

RORY WILLIAMS:…BORN IN THE USA!

CLARA OSWALD: Yes! :) Got in a little hometown jam

MARTHA JONES: So they put a rifle in my hand

RORY WILLIAMS: Sent me off to a foreign land

ELEVEN: To go and kill the yellow man…

CLARA OSWALD: BORN IN THE USA! (C'mon, Rose, join in!)

ROSE TYLER: I don't know this song

RORY WILLIAMS: My heart is breaking into a million pieces…

ELEVEN: Hold the poetry, centurion. It's only Bruce Springsteen.

CLARA OSWALD:…for a good chess player that was a surprisingly bad move…

MARTHA JONES: Clara…we need to take cover.

CLARA OSWALD: Agreed.

_CLARA OSWALD and MARTHA JONES have logged off._

RORY WILLIAMS: You don't know the song Born in the USA by Bruce Springsteen?

ROSE TYLER: Nah. I was more of a Billie Piper fan.

RORY WILLIAMS: Billie who?

ELEVEN: Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da, oh eeeee oooooooooooh

RORY WILLIAMS: What are you doing?

ELEVEN: I'm not really sure. Goodbye!

_ELEVEN has logged off_

RORY WILLIAMS: Nice to chat to you, Rose, but I have to go. I promised my wife I'd do the dishes…and well, I haven't. Bye!

_RORY WILLIAMS has logged off_

_ROSE TYLER has logged off_


	6. Who invited Sherlock?

**_A/N: Hello! This is the result of the request from RavenclawValdez...and several hours of Sherlock, wishful Wholock and serious Johnlock shipping! And tennis (WELL DONE MURRAY!) and still adjusting to Matt's new haircut (and Karen's! They met up over the weekend, and the pictures are so cute. I wish they'd just reveal that they're secretly married already!) Anyway, enjoy x_**

_CLARA OSWALD has logged on_

CLARA OSWALD: Ahhh! What has he DONE? What has the stupid idiot DONE!

DONNA NOBLE: Clara, breathe. What's happened?

CLARA OSWALD: I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna whack him right into his next regeneration, I will.

AMY POND: Whack Doctor regeneration why, you will?

DONNA NOBLE: …Not a moment for Yoda

AMY POND: There is always a moment for Yoda…

CLARA OSWALD: Not helping!

DONNA NOBLE: What has he done?!

CLARA OSWALD: He's SHAVED HIS HEAD!

AMY POND: He's WHAT!?

CLARA OSWALD: He came in to the control room and scared the living shit out of me! I thought it was the Ninth Doctor!

AMY POND: How does it look?

CLARA OSWALD: Very very strange. Because it makes him look like a tough guy, and then you see the bow tie. He's like a Camp Capone!

DONNA NOBLE: I don't really know what he looked like to begin with, so I can't really voice an opinion.

CLARA OSWALD: I'll send you a before and after. Hang on

_CLARA OSWALD has sent a picture file to AMY POND and DONNA NOBLE_

AMY POND: AHHHHHHHHHH!

CLARA OSWALD: WHAT DO I DO?!

DONNA NOBLE: Stick a wig on him!

CLARA OSWALD: Err…no.

AMY POND: Find the fez, for the love of god, find the fez!

CLARA OSWALD: That would make it EVEN WORSE!

AMY POND: True. And River killed it. She must have seen this day coming. This must be the far worse day that was coming for her

DONNA NOBLE: …Don't think so…

AMY POND: What?

DONNA NOBLE: Never mind :) I know! Lock him in the TARDIS until it grows back

AMY POND: Oh no, don't. He'll grow that awful beard again

CLARA OSWALD: Oh please tell me he's not planning on sporting a beard…

AMY POND: He looked like Jesus. Not in a good way.

CLARA OSWALD: I loved his hair! It was so…Doctor! This doesn't suit him AT ALL.

DONNA NOBLE: I'm sure you'll grow used to it over time…future or past

CLARA OSWALD: I hope so. OK, I think my initial shock is over.

AMY POND: How did he take your reaction?

CLARA OSWALD: Well he came in and said 'Well, what do you think?' and I turned around and screamed. Then I yelled 'What the hell have you done?' and then ran out of the control room.

AMY POND: Ah. Probably go find him. He might be trying to super glue all his strands of hair back on and then he'll end up with the Einstein look

CLARA OSWALD: Ok…I'll go. See you guys later

AMY POND: Good luck! :) Wait till I show Rory this picture…

CLARA OSWALD: Ok, I'm back

DONNA NOBLE: What did he say?

CLARA OSWALD: He said that he was sorry and he should have asked me first, and then I said that he didn't have to and it was just a bit of a shock. And then I told him I liked it

DONNA NOBLE: But you don't…?

CLARA OSWALD: Yeah, but he looked like a lost puppy. I couldn't be mean :)

DONNA NOBLE: Oh OK. Does River know?

CLARA OSWALD: Don't think so. I wouldn't be surprised, she knows everything.

AMY POND: It's really annoying. Sometimes, when she comes around I make up an adventure that I have with her and she gets all confused and I say 'Spoiler's.' It's really fun :)

CLARA OSWALD: Sometimes I take pictures of Cacti and send them to the lovely Vinvocci I met and say "I found your brother!"

AMY POND: Haha that's a good one! I like to stick mini plungers on to pepper pots and leave them around the TARDIS to freak out the Doctor.

CLARA OSWALD: That's brilliant! :D

DONNA NOBLE: I set the TARDIS to make is snow in the Doctor's room, so he came out of the shower and walked into a blizzard!

AMY POND: How do you do that?

DONNA NOBLE: The Doctor had just kicked the console and then stormed off to have a shower. I think she was ready to get back at him. I just…suggested the idea ;)

CLARA OSWALD: The TARDIS hates me!

AMY POND: Really, why?

CLARA OSWALD: No idea! You would think she'd appreciate it; I did make the Doctor take her and not some other TARDIS but noooo

AMY POND: I'm sure she'll warm up to you ;)

CLARA OSWALD: I guess. Hey, did you see the Wimbledon Finals in 2013?

DONNA NOBLE: What? No! It's 2009! Who wins?

CLARA OSWALD: Can't say :P

AMY POND: C'mon, please? I'm never gonna know!

CLARA OSWALD: Fine! Djokovic against Murray. Murray won 3-0

DONNA NOBLE: Woah?! Seriously?

CLARA OSWALD: Yep :P

AMY POND: Donna, you better put 1000 quid on it!

DONNA NOBLE: Why should I? Apparently I get a lottery ticket!

_SHERLOCK has logged on _

SHERLOCK: Is this a multi-dimensional chatroom that can exist all along time and space?

CLARA OSWALD: Uh…yes?

SHERLOCK: I thought so

AMY POND:…

DONNA NOBLE: Um…who invited Sherlock?

CLARA OSWALD: I didn't!

SHERLOCK: Clara Oswald, Brunette, Travels through space and time, has a secret little crush on 'The Doctor', the man she travels with, likes Bruce Springsteen and is a nanny

CLARA OSWALD:…?!

DONNA NOBLE: I love it when he does this! :D

SHERLOCK: Donna Noble, Ginger, Sassy, Travels with a Doctor but at a different point in time, Kind, Was a temp, Meets a horrible fate

DONNA NOBLE: Um…thanks?

AMY POND: How does he do this?

SHERLOCK: Amy Pond, or Williams, Ginger, Tall and skinny, Very Pale, Born in the 1990's, is now currently living in 1940 New York with her husband as a result of contact with a Weeping Angel, has a son called Brian, named after her husband's dad and is happily married, yet sorely missed by The Doctor and your daughter, the Doctor's late wife

AMY POND: But…How?

SHERLOCK: There's a lot in a name

CLARA OSWALD: How is there a lot in a name?!

SHERLOCK: I know for example that you jumped into the Doctor's time stream and have lived thousands of lives. It's in the way you speak. You have 1000 years' worth of knowledge crammed into your words

AMY POND: I'm so confused!

DONNA NOBLE: Me too! Am I talking to Benedict Cumberbatch?

SHERLOCK: No. You're talking to Sherlock

DONNA NOBLE: But Sherlock isn't real!

SHERLOCK: And neither are you, Catherine Tate

DONNA NOBLE: OK, WHAT?

SHERLOCK: Oh…multiple Fandoms and Universes do make Multi-Dimensional chatrooms so confusing.

AMY POND: Hang on a second.

SHERLOCK: What?

AMY POND: You're friends with the Doctor, aren't you?

SHERLOCK: What? No!

AMY POND: Yes you are. He went back in time and spoke to you and told you all about us so that you'd come on here and do your Sherlock-y thing to freak us all out, to get back on us because we were picking on him. It's all in the name, Sherlock!

SHERLOCK: How did you know?

AMY POND: I have a sheet of paper in my pocket saying 'Trick Sherlock. I told him about you guys'. I guess he wanted to wind you up as well :D

SHERLOCK: That man! I'm going to kill him!

DONNA NOBLE: Why didn't you throw that piece of paper away? I would have thought it was a load of tosh.

AMY POND: I nearly did. I thought it was one of his weird things on his bucket list, like divorce Marilyn Monroe and make Monday's no longer exist.

CLARA OSWALD: I do sometimes wonder why we talk to this man

DONNA NOBLE: Because he does awesome things like make Sherlock pretend to do his sexy Benedict deduction thing

AMY POND: Very true!

CLARA OSWALD: Definitely, my friend :D

SHERLOCK: Well, thank you ladies. I have to go, my John is calling!

CLARA OSWALD: YOUR John? ;)

SHERLOCK: Not my John, just John!

CLARA OSWALD: We all have powers of deduction, Sherlock! ;)

SHERLOCK: Goodbye!

_SHERLOCK has logged off_

AMY POND: Does anyone else ship Johnlock like crazy?

CLARA OSWALD: God yes!

DONNA NOBLE: Yup!

AMY POND: We should try and set them up!

CLARA OSWALD: I don't think that'll work

AMY POND: Why not? :(

CLARA OSWALD: Because they're fictional!

DONNA NOBLE: Party pooper :)

CLARA OSWALD: :P gotta go, Angie and Artie texted, they want their dinner

DONNA NOBLE: Who?

CLARA OSWALD: Kids

DONNA NOBLE: So you and the Doctor finally got together! I'm so happy for you guys! We all saw it coming :)

AMY POND: Definitely. Congrats!

CLARA OSWALD: Um…the kids I nanny for. And The Doctor and I are not together

DONNA NOBLE: …yet?

_CLARA OSWALD has logged off_

DONNA NOBLE: Oops?

AMY POND: WE SPOKE TO SHERLOCK! AHHHHHH! :D :D :D

DONNA NOBLE: AHHHHHH!

AMY POND: HE'S SO SEXY! ADJGHJSFJG

DONNA NOBLE: AND CLEVER!

AMY POND: AND BRILLIANT!

DONNA NOBLE: AND WE SPOKE TO HIM!

AMY POND: AHHHHHHHH

DONNA NOBLE: AHHHHHHH

AMY POND: AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

DONNA NOBLE: Fangirling moment over

AMY POND: Of course. I don't know what came over me ;)

DONNA NOBLE: See ya! ;)

AMY POND: Byee :)

_AMY POND and DONNA NOBLE have logged off_

**_A/N: Please review, and if you have any ideas or topics or people that you want to be in the chat next, just pop it into your review :) The next instalment has serious Moffat trolling...more than usual, anyway. Thanks for reading! :D _**

**_xx_**


End file.
